Mog's Choice
by OMFGhehehe
Summary: For some reason, everyone felt compelled to get Mog a new outfit. With each being more stylish than the last, which one will Mog decide to pick? And whose hearts will be broken by the decision?


A/N: Haven't you ever wondered where Mog gets his DLC content? And what Square Enix was thinking when they made those outfits? I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Hey Mog!" a voice called, immediately a white, fuzz moogle came to Serah's side. "How does it look?" She twirled in her latest outfit. It was supposed to be a white mage outfit, although it was not the traditional white and red/orange robe.

"It looks nice, kupo," Mog said. That is the same exact words he'd said about all her past outfits. She bought herself and Noel new outfits all the time. It grew annoying but Mog didn't know why he was annoyed by it.

"I got Noel a black mage outfit but I have no idea where he is," Serah said. Whenever Noel got an outfit he would run off to 'change' which really meant he would try to destroy it. That made Mog angry… At least Serah showed she cared about Noel.

"If you want your surprise you better go find Noel," Serah said. Wait… she got Mog something?! Mog quickly agreed. With two kupos he was gone.

They were in Academia so there were a lot of people he could ask. "Hey kupo!" Mog shouted, "has anyone seen Noel?" Lots of people shook their head because they had no idea who Noel was. Mog proceeded into the next area and repeated the process. He continued until he finally spotted Noel walking out of a store holding a bag.

"Kupo!" Mog cried launching himself onto Noel. Noel smiled widely.

"Hey Mog, just the moogle I wanted to see," Mog almost pointed out he was the only moogle Noel knew but refrained. "I got you something." He pulled out an outfit. It was very similar to the one Noel had on so Mog assumed it was a black mage outfit. He was really excited that he wouldn't be naked for once. As they headed back to Serah, Mog couldn't help but try to look cool… Although he got a lot of odd stares.

"Oh there's Serah," Noel said before whispering to Mog they should sneak up on her. Mog quieted his bobble by holding it. When they got close to Serah, Noel tackled her with enough force to bring Snow down.

"Noel you're wearing the outfit I got you!" Serah squealed. She didn't seem hurt by the tackle. She turned to look at Mog and gasped. "Noel you jerk! I told you Mog was going to be a white mage with me!" She held up a Mog-sized white mage outfit. Mog was touched. She wanted to be twins. But so did Noel…

"He's a boy Serah, you can't force him to wear an ugly white mage costume," Noel said. Serah whimpered and pouted. He just rolled his eyes.

"Let's ask Mog which one he wants," Serah pitifully looked at Mog.

"I like both, I'll just wear one today and tomorrow I'll wear the other one," Mog was a master of compromising.

"That won't work," Serah said, although not giving a clear reason why it wouldn't. "Pick one!" Mog couldn't decide. He was about to flee but Hope walked over.

"Hey Serah, Noel," he greeted. He got a grumpy greeting from both of said people. "Mog I got you something." Mog wondered what it would be… Maybe a tasty snack. He was pretty hungry. Mog was not expecting Hope to hand him a cat costume. What was he going to do now!?

"But Hope," Serah whined, "he was going to be a white mage like me!" Mog felt bad because he really did not like the white mage outfit. It was too girly and he didn't want to look gay.

"Hope!" Noel exclaimed examining the outfit. "It's perfect for Piggy Kitty!" Mog puffed his cheeks out in anger. He was not a Piggy Kitty. Was Noel calling him fat?

"That's mean," Hope said patting Mog gently on the head.

"Nuh-uh, he likes the nickname don't chu PK," Mog angrily started whacking Noel on the head. Not enough to hurt him… but harm him. "Aight, aight, I'll stop bro."

"Noel," a deep voice said, "Stop trying to be a gangster." Caius came to Mog and wordlessly handed him an outfit… It looked like crystal.

"Kupo! It's not even Halloween!" Mog cried. Where were they getting these outfits? Mog was extremely curious because they fit him perfectly. But even though they fit perfectly they did not suit his personality at all.

"You guys must be joking with giving Mog all these lame outfits," Lightning said. Serah gasped and ran up to her only to be pushed away. "Here, you'll like this much better." An ugly stripped outfit was shoved into his tiny, nubby hands.

"Kupo!" Mog was very shocked when he saw the outfit. It was read and white striped and appeared to have been puked up by a flan.

"See he likes it," Lightning was glad to have found something the moogle would like.

"Actually kupo," Mog decided what one he liked best. "I like the cat one." Lighting let out a frustrated noise and Hope let out a cheer.

"Not so fast," Snow said. His theme started to play loudly. "The hero deserves a shot." Mog was given an evil, devilish looking costume. He immediately thought it suited him but before he could voice his opinion a verbal war broke out.

"Mine was unique just like Yeul," Caius cried out.

"But mine was cute and he looks like a cat."

"So, at least mine suits his personality."

"No, it suits yours more. We were matching!"

"But I planned Mog and I having matching clothes and you knew about it."

"Mog doesn't want to dress like a girl. I didn't know I raised a dipshit sister."

"You know stripes were in about… hmm. Maybe two hundred years ago.

"Stop fighting!" Alyssa yelled. She had been observing the whole scene. "Look Mog likes this outfit best." A skeleton outfit was pulled out of her pouch. Mog just about ripped his bobble off. He didn't want yet another outfit. This was getting out of hand.

"Excuse me whore," a feminine voice snarled. Alyssa was shoved down and Jihl marched over. "You will take this lovely outfit." Mog gagged at the sight of it. It was all read with a green nose. "Try it on." Jihl urged. Mog almost didn't comply but he remembered what happened to Noel and Serah while they fought her at the Coliseum. He gulped and with a swirl of his wandy-staff it was on him. Everyone had similar reactions to Mog.

"Jihl how did you get her anyway?" Serah asked gritting her teeth.

"I came through the gate. Dur!" Caius shook his head at her childish antics. Serah was about to punch Jihl in the face but she dismissed her anger and punched Alyssa in her non-existent chest. Fighting broke out once more.

"That hurt bitch!" was Alyssa's snarl.

"I don't see why… Still developing?" Serah taunted.

"Serah," Lightning warned her. She didn't notice the warning tone in Lightning's voice. She probably didn't hear her say anything. Serah lunged at Alyssa and they rolled and rolled until they fell right off the 500th floor.

"SERAH!" Noel and Snow yelled the same time. The pair glared at each other but did nothing more.

Suddenly Hope's phone went off and he had to go but he promised to be back soon.

"Okay Mog, who's outfit are you going to wear?" Caius asked. Mog decided he'd eventually have to give an answer. Everyone wouldn't hate him forever… right?

"Well kupo," Mog thought for a moment, long and hard. But during all his thinking another person came along… Actually four of them.

"Hey," Snow called when he saw his group. "How's NORA doing?"

"Good, although it'd be nice to have you back. We've been bored, so bored we let Yuj teach us how to make clothes," Lebreau answered with a smirk.

"Not cool," Yuj said mock pouting, "I thought it would be fun if we all made Mog clothes." Mog actually ripped his bobble off and let out a scream. "KUPO!" Mog knew this had to stop. He had so many outfits that he probably would never wear them all.

"I thought you'd like them," Maqui said sadly, "I thought of something extra special but I guess you just like going around naked." Mog sighed he might as well accept the clothes. He quickly apologized and Maqui gave him a shit-brown costume. Mog thanked him and Gadot gave him a simple pirate costume. That was something he might wear.

"I am not very good with proportions so I thought it'd be easiest to make you this." Lebreau gave him a quilt… Oh wait it's just a patchwork costume. Never mind about the quilt. Mog thought about cutting it and using it was a blanket. Yuj was last and as a fashion guru Mog respected him. He held out his hands awaiting a beautiful costume and he got an elaborately designed costume that made him look like a monk. It was a letdown for Mog. Seriously… What was up with these people and how are they getting here?

"So how did you guys get here?" Snow asked.

"Etro heard our pleas and she thought the costumes were cute so she said she'd help us out," Lebreau explained.

"So Mog, aren't you going to pick your favorite?" Maqui asked excitedly. He was hoping it would be his.

"Hold on don't pick yet!" Mog's ears flattened as he cringed at the high-pitched voice. A pinkish-orange haired girl came running. She was dragging a shocked Hope and a grinning tan girl.

"Vanille… Fang?" Snow walked over to greet them but Vanille pushed him away in favor of talking to Mog.

"What do you want, kupo?" Mog was not excited to see some strangers. Noel looked on guard too.

"Hey, chill a little bit," the dark-skinned lady, probably Vanille or Fang, said to Mog.

"Etro let us pick out an outfit for you. We each got to pick one so I got you this cute one." Mog thought it was cute. It was a stuffed animal… This made Mog angry because he wasn't cute!

"Now if you think that one is cut," the dark-skinned lady gave him a black and white mess. Maybe it was a panda. Mog thought it looked more like an orca whale. _'Why does everybody think Mog is cute,'_ Mog thought to himself in third person.

"I'm leaving kupo!" Mog flew off quickly. All his costumes absorbed into him. He changed his appearance to normal and hid behind a bench.

"I feel so much better kupo," Mog said to himself. He crawled under the bench and laid down.

"I feel so much better kupo," Mog said to himself. He laid down for a nap. His nap was cut short though because he awoke to a weird sensation. He looked around and saw he was a cat. Then he was the black mage, and then crystal and it kept changing.

Suddenly he was snatched up by Snow. "I got him!" He held Mog upside down by his head.

"Serah, why is he wearing that damn white mage outfit?" Noel cried. Serah gave a sly smile.

"Serah, I thought you were dead kupo!" Mog screamed. Serah gave another sly smile.

"Serah, you aren't cute," Serah stopped smiling.

"Mog a bright light blinded everyone and the song "Blinded by Light" started to play. "I have peered deep into your soul and I have extracted this. Mog's face lit up at the lovely outfit. It came with sunglasses and was black. Mog put on his badass new outfit and flew around. Suddenly it changed to stripes, and then panda, and then dog, when did he get that one? Mog wondered. It never stopped changing because someone would access the menu and put the outfit they got him, on Mog.

"Stop it kupo!" But nobody would listen to Mog. They might have stopped if they were able to see sparkles and lights fly from Mog, but since they were blind they'd never notice.


End file.
